tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race/@comment-198.72.192.86-20160826043918
Favorite character: MacArthur - The tough, loud and, aggressive badass cop and a funny contestant. Nuff said. **'Honorable mention(s):' Dwayne (good hearted guy), Sanders (a low key funny contestant and a great team player), Tom '(basically the God of fashion), Carrie '(sweet and cute), and Brody (Reminds me of Geoff, only 20% cooler) *'Hated character:' Stephanie - She was like a Bridgette and Courtney combined, but way worse! And let's not forget how horrible she treated Ryan. **'Honorable mention(s):' Taylor (mean spoiled brat that nearly spent nine episodes bitching and complaining) and Tammy (Do I need to go on?) *'Favorite destination:' America, France, Canada, and Australia - The writers gave us pretty good locations to visit throughout this season. We got to see Toronto at the beginning and it was a good startup to season one. Paris was explored once again and Calanque de Maubois is another cool location. Geelong, the Outback, and Lethbridge were awesome. I also liked the idea of having three American locations visited. There was beautiful Hawaii, sliver state Nevada, and famous New York City (I hope the writers can use NYC as the show's second season premiere location) **'Honorable mention(s):' China and Morroco. *'Hated destination:' None, many locations were well detailed. *'Favorite team(s):' a tie between The Sisters and the Police Cadets. First let's get started on the Sisters. For the most part, they always came across as a more realistic version of Amy and Samey. Emma, while she was a bit rude to her sister Kitty, didn't act like she just outright hated her. She came across as the more frustrated sister type, which most people can relate to. Emma also was revealed to be a victim of heartbreak and had a hardworking side on top of that but had her fair share of quirky moments. Kitty, on the other hand, was the more extroverted and fun-loving but she later proved that both could take charge as well. Over time, their relationship strengthened during the race. I really wanted them to win, but with their ending, I'm personally fine with how they went out. And as for The Cadets they're weren't only funny, they also had gradual development too. I'm glad with how far they went and were one of my primary choices to win from the beginning. **'Honorable mention(s):' Goths (their dry humor grew and played very well), Ice Dancers (they were suitable antagonists, their evil deeds were sufficient, they both had a interesting backstory, they had great personalities, and they had a exceptional rivalry with the Cadets), Fashion Bloggers '(great development and comedic potential), Reality TV Pros (two TD competitors that got to shine once again and they eventually bounced off with each other), and Surfer Dudes (amazing throughout, having fun in every challenge, treating everyone like a friend, having some touching moments, and development in their friendship) *'Hated team:' The Daters - Their whole love/hate dynamic got old pretty fast and wasn't very fun to watch. The fact that this was the first canon black couple to appear on TD only makes this all the more heartbreaking. **'Honorable mention:' The LARPers - They were just a pointless addition to the race since they were just brought in for first boot fodder. At least Leonard wasn't as annoying here and I'll admit his interaction with Owen was funny. Not much to say about Tammy. *'Overrated team:' Tennis Rivals - Not really a fan of their jokes, plus they kind of act childish. *'Underrated team:' a tie between the Geniuses/Vegans - Despite the two teams being in four/six episodes, I really enjoyed these two. Before I discuss about the Geniuses, I found the previous TD brainiacs to be entertaining. For example, I loved Cameron, he was a suitable protagonist in ROTI. I also enjoyed Scarlett's performance in TDPI, as it played out real fine. Now let's talk about Ellody and Mary. Despite being eliminated third, they don't get all the love they deserve. If they stayed in the race longer, they could go through a ROTI Cameron-type plot and they would be getting more recognition. As for the Vegans, they were also entertaining and it's a shame they got treated horribly by the writers. Same thing can be said with Dawn, Ella, DJ, and Bridgette. **'Honorable mention(s):' Rockers (funny, enjoyable, and had a good share of comedic moments), Stepbrothers (a team that went from hating each other into being good pals. That's what I call some character development.), and Father and Son (great bond, nuff said), Adversity Twins (likeable and they did pretty well) and Best Friends (decent team, average and normal but decent, have a bit of down to earth feel, plus they were a lot better than the abomination that was the Daters!) *'Preferred team from Total Drama:' Izzy and Eva - A team that could be labeled the E-Scopes. They really need a new plot. For example, Eva could find someone special, her anger could be lessened, and she could learn to trust people more, especially Izzy. Izzy on the other hand will still remain the same psycho we all came to know and love and she'll get some good development here. **'Honorable mention(s):' Shawn and Jasmine (both that can easily win and I could see them getting more development), and Trent and Justin (Who doesn't want those two handsome looking guys being paired up with each other for the next RR?) *'Destination I would like to go to:' For the second season, I could see more American and Canadian locations happening again. I'd like to see if the TD writers threw in NYC as the first location of the second season and Ottawa as the second season finale location. That would be really cool. I also want to see the United Kingdom, Jamaica, and Romania being explored twice. Other countries I'd like to see for the second season would include: Japan, the Philippines, Italy, Chile, Serbia, Peru, South Africa, etc. I also want to see another France location explored like Corsica and another Australia location explored like Sydney. *'Favorite episode:' None Down Eighteen to Go - A great setup to the first season, great introduction to the characters, plus cool challenges. **'Honorable mention(s):' French is an Eiffel Language, Mediterranean Homesick Blues, Hawaiian Honeyruin, Hello and Dubai, I Love Ridonc and Roll, My Way or Zimbabwe, Shawshank Ridonc-tion, Dude Buggies, El Bunny Supremo (aside from the Goth's unfair elimination, this was still a pretty entertaining episode), How Deep is Your Love, and A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars. *'Hated episode:'' Bjorken Telephone and Brazilian Pain Forest - Both were basically Laurie and Miles torture porn, they both were out of nowhere, and the writers knew they were forgettable. **'Honorable mention(s):' A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Casket (Fashion Bloggers were eliminated for a retarded reason and Stephanie started to show her abusive side by constantly berating Ryan every time he got hurt. It was so disgusting and sad to see her treat him like that; and it was also painful when they rarely bet both Tom and Jen to the finish line. A big thumbs down on this episode) and New Beijinging (Liked the location, hated the episode itself)